Nightmares
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: Chopper has a nightmare and Zoro comforts his friend. Friendship and what I think counts as fluff.


A/N: I still have over an hour until my next class and I wanted to get this idea out. I was originally gonna write another parody but I got stuck so I did this one. All these OCs and Romance pairings, though not as bad as Bleach, are giving me a headache. Therefore I have to write something for me to read. If anyone's got a good quality author they like that has non romance, past tense styled work, and no not collection of one shots/drabbles/sentences, I'd like to hear about them. Like Velkyn Karma kind of awesome.

Nightmares

It was Zoro's turn to keep watch on the Going Merry, and it was taking all of his might to do so. A nap would have been great, but the witch woman of a navigator they had insisted she'd increase his debt by 700% if she found him asleep again. So he simply pulled the blanket he had over his shoulders tighter and focused on the darkened horizon.

A small sound caught his attention and his eyes whipped to the source. It seemed to be coming from the Men's quarters and he listened for any indication as to what it was exactly. It wasn't one of Luffy's obnoxious snores, or Usopp passing gas. Not that anyone should be able to do such a thing loud enough to be heard at such a distance.

The sound made itself known again. It almost sounded like a whimper, or crying. It lasted for a few moments before stopping entirely. After a moment of full silence, the hatch opened and Chopper emerged wiping his little eyes and sniffling. Immediately concerned, Zoro made his way out of the crow's nest and to the little reindeer.

"Oi, Chopper, what's wrong?"

Chopper jumped in surprise and tried to hide behind the mast… the wrong way.

"Oh, Zoro! It-it's you! I mean- nothing."

"Of course it's me." Zoro raised a green eyebrow and folded his arms. "And you're hiding the wrong way."

Realizing his mistake, Chopper moved his still visible body behind the mast and sniffed again. With a sigh, Zoro squatted down and extended a hand out to the reindeer.

"Chopper, I'm not an idiot. Tell me what's wrong." He said as softly.

Hesitantly, Chopper walked forward and allowed the man to pat his hatless head. It calmed him enough to finally speak. Unfortunately Zoro couldn't hear it.

Zoro blinked in confusion, he definitely saw him say something, but it had been the quietest mumble he'd ever heard.

"What?" he said.

"I… I had a nightmare." Chopper repeated.

It was still quiet, but at least Zoro could make out his words. At least he knew what the problem was.

"Go get a blanket and come right back here, alright?"

Chopper blinked up in confusion, but nodded and went back below deck anyway. After a full minute he returned and Zoro nodded in approval.

"Come here. We're going up to the crow's nest."

"Why?" Chopper asked as he stepped forward. The confused look on his furry face was much too adorable and Zoro couldn't help but to pet him again.

"I'll let you know when we get up there. So come on."

The reindeer allowed Zoro to place him on his shoulder, blanket and all, as they made their way up. After doing so, Zoro placed Chopper on his lap while sitting down and wrapped both his and Chopper's blanket around them.

"Alright. So you had a nightmare?"

Chopper nodded.

"And it was bad."

He nodded again.

"Why was it bad?"

A small frown made itself on his face as he recalled the memory, or dream rather.

"I was all alone. And there was a lot of fire. And people were shooting at me. They already got Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Robin, and even you! Doctorine was sick, and told me there was nothing I could do, so she made me run.. And.. And.." Chopper began to sniffle again and Zoro sighed.

"That's silly."

Chopper instantly stopped sniffling and looked up to the green haired man, slightly angry.

"W-what do you mean? It was horrible!"

"You really think anyone could get us like that? Nobody can beat Luffy, especially with guns. The idiot cook wouldn't dare let Robin or the witch woman get hurt, and Usopp is the king of snipers remember? He can't get shot."

Seeing that Chopper was beginning to process his words, Zoro continued.

"And I can't let anyone beat me until I fulfill my promise. Not to mention you're the greatest doctor in the whole world. If anyone's sick, you can treat them. Even when they say there's nothing that can be done."

Chopper giggled and swished his head side to side.

"You can't cheer me up with compliments, asshole!"

Zoro smiled and wrapped his arms around his furry companion and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Right."

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence. Right as the first rays of sunlight began to make their way over the horizon, Zoro looked down and relaxed his smile into a smirk as he saw Chopper was asleep in his arms. His breathing was even and his head lolled to the side onto Zoro's arm.

Zoro meant every word he said, and made a note to remind Chopper once they all completed their goals.

-End-

A/N: I had no clue how to end this, but… meh.


End file.
